becarefulwithmyheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Be Careful with my Heart (TV Series)
Jump to: navigation, search [http://pinoytambayanan.com/ Be Careful With My Heart]'' is a 2012 Philippine daytime television drama which premiered on ABS-CBN on July 9, 2012 airing before It's Showtime. It is also broadcasted worldwide on The Filipino Channel. It is topbilled by Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap.[2][3][4]'' It is the first television drama in the Philippines made by ABS-CBN to be filmed and broadcasted in high definition.[1][5] A simple girl, Maya De La Rosa (Jodi Sta. Maria), her older sister, Cristina Rose, and Cristina's son are introduced as tour guides for their hometown, San Nicolas, with their mother running a souvenir shop. Money is often less than the living expenses and household repairs. Cristina hopes to work at sea while Maya dreams of becoming a flight stewardess. One rainy night, after an attempt to fix the roof, Cristina breaks her leg and is thus unable to complete her schooling to become a sea woman. With a large medical bill, the future and current expenses, Maya deemed it necessary to work overseas for two years to help her family. Upon arrival in Manila, Maya discovers that the woman who had offered work overseas had swindled her. Maya is stuck in Manila with no money or place to go. Relentless, Maya allows no one to stop her, not even the handsome, wealthy widower Richard Lim (Richard Yap), who reminds her of her shortcomings. Ironically, Richard is her last hope because of his influence in the airline industry. He offers Maya to become his children’s temporary nanny in exchange for his help. Maya agrees to the offer. Upon entering the Lim home, she finds herself involved in the private lives of Richard and his three problematic children: Luke (Jerome Ponce), Nikki (Janella Salvador) and Abby (Mutya Orquia). Maya realizes that since Richard’s wife died, the family’s joy died with her; hence their problems. Maya is tasked to bridge Richard to his children and eventually she succeeds in rebuilding the family. However, in repairing their broken hearts, Maya encounters bigger challenges that test her determination and, more importantly, her heart. While fulfilling her obligation, she falls in love with the Lim children and, admittedly, with Richard. Cast Main Cast *Jodi Sta. Maria as Maya Dela Rosa - At 25, Maya is a simple, idealistic provincial girl who dreams of becoming a flight attendant but in a twist of events ends up becoming a nanny for a wealthy family in Manila. She took the job in exchange of an educational scholarship from her boss, Richard Lim. She is very family-oriented and will do everything to make her family's life in the provinces comfortable. She has an innocent charm, yet confident, and has a very positive attitude in life. *Richard Yap as Richard "Ser Chief/Ricardo" Lim - He is the owner and president of the famous Lim Aviation Services, an aircraft maintenance repair and overhaul business. Known for being a cold, harsh and strict boss, he has one son and two daughters, namely: Luke, Nikki and Abby. A widower of 5 years, losing his wife Alexandra to airplane crash, he hires Maya to take care of his youngest daughter after she rescues Abby from an incident at the airport. Maya endearingly calls him Ser Chief. *Mutya Orquia as Abigail Ruth "Abby" Lim - The youngest of the brood, Abby had difficulty expressing herself when her mother died. Richard has spoiled Abby and she has become overly sensitive when she hears fights and arguments in the family. The Lims have hired many nannies in the past and no one lasted even a week because of Abby's difficult ways. But when Maya saves her from an accident at the airport, Abby finds an instant ally in the simple girl from Mindoro. *Janella Salvador as Nikki Grace Lim - She is the middle child and the spitting-image of her mother. After the death of her mom, Nikki tries to overcompensate for her loss and tries to take charge of her siblings. She always yearns for her father’s attention and at first, she has taken a dislike for Maya, Abby's noisy, new nanny. She often speaks in Taglish. *Jerome Ponce[6] as Luke Andrew Lim - When his mom died, Luke became the silent and rebellious eldest child. Aloof as he may seem, he cares for the welfare of his sisters but he tries to hide it if he can. Supporting Cast *Aiza Seguerra as Cristina Rose "Kute" Dela Rosa *Sylvia Sanchez as Teresita Dela Rosa *Gloria Sevilla as Manang Fe *JM Ibañez as Pocholo "Cho" Macavinta *Divina Valencia as Conchita "Mamang" Dela Rosa *Rosario "Tart" Carlos as Doris *Vivieka Ravanes as Sabel *Micah Muñoz as Joma *Paul Jake Castillo as Simon *Nathan Lopez as Emman *Marlo Mortel as Nicolo Angelo Cortez *Claire Ruiz as Josephine "Joey" Acosta *Marc Carlos De Leon as Iñigo Recurring Cast *Tom Rodriguez as Jeff "Pards" Macavinta *Assunta De Rossi as Katrina "Ina" Ruiz *Kalila Aguilos as Liza *Johan Santos as Wilson de Juan *Vandolph Quizon as Lino *Robert Ortega as Fred *Ya Chang as Engineer Yamaguchi *Jerico Redrico as Lloyd *Pinky Amador as Zenaida Belmonte *Cris Villanueva as Ryan Molino *Terence Baylon as Elmer Guest Cast *Sunshine Garcia as Stephanie *Noel Trinidad as Don Roberto *Marissa Delgado as Donya Esmeralda *Nick Lizaso as Don Julio Demornay *Joyce So as Anna Martinez *Dionne Monsanto as Teacher Emy *Jed Montero as Teacher May Anne *Melai Cantiveros as Gemma *Karen Leslie Dematera as Gina *Princess Manzon as Karisa *Agatha Tapan as Yaya Melinda *Cai Cortez as Luisa *Marina Benipayo *Nene Tamayo *Joy Viado Special Participation *Luis Manzano as James Luis Ventura *Maricar Reyes as Rafaella "Rafi" Alcantara *Edward Mendez as Charlie Ramirez *Sunshine Cruz as Alexandra "Alex" Lim *Joey Marquez as Manuel Cardinal *Pen Medina as Arturo *Ping Medina as young Arturo *Beauty Gonzales as young Teresita Reception Ratings The drama's pilot episode garnered a 15.2 household rating (Total Philippines = Urban + Rural Households), considerably high for a morning drama, and dominated its competitor, GMA7's Chef Boy Logro: Kusina Master which only got 8.8% according to a data released by Kantar Media.[7] Be Careful with My Heart (11:15 am Philippine time, under the ABS-CBN PrimeTanghali block, now currently 11:45 timeslot due to New Added Shows) premiered strongly on July 9, 2012 along with acquired Korean drama Two Wives (10 am Philippine time, under the ABS-CBN Umaganda block) on the pre-noontime block. Since then, Be Careful With My Heart's ratings proved that it is the #1 daytime show on Philippine TV, according to Kantar Media/TNS Total Philippines (Urban+Rural Households) ratings while Two Wives was the #1 Korean drama on Philippine TV, also the strongest (ratings-wise) show on ABS-CBN Umaganda and its timeslot.[8] Program developments After ABS-CBN launched the exclusive behind-the-scenes channels for Walang Hanggan and Princess and I, Be Careful With My Heart also aired its exclusive interviews of the cast and crew. Due to the public demand, ABS-CBN announced that starting September 15, an additional time slot of episode reruns will air every Saturday called, Be Careful With My Heart: Sabado Rewind. "Be Careful With My Heart: Sabado Rewind" airs at 10:30 a.m. (PST). However, after its first run, "Be Careful With My Heart: Sabado Rewind" aired at 10:00 a.m. instead. The series has been extended for one year run due to its popularity. Soundtrack #Please Be Careful With My Heart - Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap #When You Say Nothing At All - Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap #Kaba - Jodi Sta. Maria #Torete - Jodi Sta. Maria #When You Say Nothing At All - Richard Yap/Mutya Orquia #The Way You Look Tonight - Richard Yap #Sorry Na, Pwede Ba? - Richard Yap #I'll Be There - Aiza Seguerra #Please Be Careful With My Heart - Sam Milby and Juris See also *List of programs broadcast by ABS-CBN *List of dramas of ABS-CBN Corporation References #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Be_Careful_With_My_Heart#cite_ref-a1_1-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Be_Careful_With_My_Heart#cite_ref-a1_1-1 ''b] Director Jeffrey Jeturian shares success secret of "Be Careful With My Heart" #'^' http://www.abs-cbnnews.com/entertainment/06/05/12/jodi-papa-chen-headline-new-soap #'^' http://www.push.com.ph/features/7976/jodi-sta-maria-headlines-a-teleserye-for-the-first-time/ #'^' Unexpected romance #'^' Be Careful With My Heart: Official Full Trailer retrieved via www.youtube.com via abscbnonline user 09-27-2012 #'^' "Spotlight: Jerome Ponce of Be Careful with my Heart". Retrieved August 25, 2012. #'^' Be Careful With My Heart pilot wins timeslot #'^' Santiago, Erwin. "Kantar Media-TNS Total Philippines Household Ratings (July 20-23): Walang Hanggan and Be Careful With My Heart lead ABS-CBN domination". Philippine Entertainment Portal. Retrieved July 25, 2012. External links *Official website *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2256248/ Be Careful With My Heart] at the Internet Movie Database * ABS-CBN Live Streaming